Concrete Angel
by Marauderette1998
Summary: Song fic One-shot Logan is a concrete angel. Songfic to Martina McBrides Concrete Angel.


This is a song fic to Martina McBride's Concrete angel. I changed a few of the lyrics to fit better.

**He walks to school with the bag he packed.**

**Nobody knows what he's holdin' back.**

**Wearing nice clothes everyday,**

**He covers his bruises with such grace.**

Nine-year-old Logan Huntzberger walks from his house carrying his bag. As he gets closer he sees all the kids saying goodbye to their parents. His mom and dad would never come up here. He has no friends here. He doesn't know why but nobody likes him. Not even his mom and dad. Only him, his sister, and his parents know what they do to him. Behind his nice clothes he hides a lot of bruises and scars. Today there was a new student. "Hi I'm Finn," the boy said with an Australian accent. "Hello, I'm Logan." he said pretending to smile. From then on the two boys were inseparable. They even found out that they lived next to each other but Finn still didn't know about Logan's secret.

**The teacher wonders but doesn't ask,**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm.**

**Sometimes he wishes he were never born**

One day the teacher asked a question and Logan went to raise his hand only to stop halfway because the pain was too much. The teacher saw this but Logan put on a charming smile and the teacher dropped it. At recess Logan went and sat down on the bench. A minute later Finn came up and put his hand on his friends shoulder. Logan jumped and winced with pain. Finn saw this. "Why are you always hurt?" Finn asked him. Logan wanted to tell, "Can you keep a secret?" Logan asked him. "Yeah." Finn replied right away. "Well, I'm not a good boy so my mom and dad hurt me, but you cant tell." Logan told him. If his parents found out he told he would be killed. "I won't tell. But you should tell." Finn supplied his friend with a thought he already had. "Well I have to go." Finn said. Once he left Logan kept asking why he was even born.

**Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as stone **

**In a world he can't rise above. **

**But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night.**

**The neighbors here but they turn out the light. **

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, **

**When morning comes it'll be too late.**

Logan and Finn were talking to each other through their windows when Logan's dad barged in. Logan could tell he was drunk. Logan started backing up but his father grabbed him. His mother was standing in the door way smiling. Finn was watching the scene from the window. Fist after fist. Kick after kick. Finn could here his friend begging his dad to stop. But he didn't and Finn was crying by now. After a few minutes his parents left and it was silent. Logan didn't stand back up. He ran downstairs calling, "Mom, dad, call 911!" His mom stopped him. "Honey what's wrong?" His father came and watched. "Logan. His parents were hurting him." His parent looked at each other and his dad took the phone and dialed 911 while his mother rushed outside. The cops came soon and his parents were talking to them while Logan's mom and dad were being taken to a cop's car. Finn saw paramedics come out with who he was guessing was Logan on a stretcher. Another cop came out with a girl who was crying. He knew for sure Logan didn't make it when his parents came out with tears in their eyes.

**Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as stone.**

**In a world he can't rise above**

**But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he loved.**

**A statue stands in a shaded place.**

**An angel boy with an upturned face**

**A name is written on polished rock**

**A broken heart the world forgot**

The funeral was small. There was just Finn, his parents, Honor who is Logan's sister, and a few other people. Honor was going to stay with Finn from now on. On Logan's grave there is a statue of an angel with an upturned face. Finn thought it looked a lot like Logan. His grave said 'Here lies Logan Huntzberger. A true friend and brother. He stood strong through endless abuse. Rest in peace.'

**Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as stone.**

**In a world he can't rise above**

**But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he loved.**

**Concrete Angel**


End file.
